With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to software applications that help them prepare presentations and documents with impressive colors and graphic effects. For example, modern electronic word processing and/or presentation applications allow users to select and apply a variety of colors to documents via color picker user interfaces (UIs). However, conventional color picker UIs look outdated and provide an inconsistent experience for a user even across an application suite. Also, it is difficult for users to understand distinctions between the different lines of colors in an initial drop down view. Additionally, with certain applications, users have no way to preview a new color within the document before closing out of the dialog box.
Conventional color pickers either do not offer enough colors from which users can choose or in an attempt to cover a radius hue of all colors, offer too many inconsistent colors such that the documents created are not aesthetically pleasing.